Pour l'amour d'un prince
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Voldemort vient d'assassiner le roi James et la reine Lily. Le règne des Ténèbres s'installe. Mais le prince Harry a échappé au massacre, et considère Hermione, une orpheline née-moldue comme sa soeur...de l'autre côté, Voldemort vient de désigner un certain Drago Malefoy comme son héritier. Entre ombre et lumière, l'amour sera-t-il possible? OS, Lemon.


Angleterre, an de grâce 1501.

.

Un rire dément s'éleva dans la nuit froide et humide de Halloween. Un rire fou, exalté. Froid et inhumain. Les habitants du palais royal frissonnèrent, se serrant les uns contre les autres pour se rassurer. Dans un couloir, un bébé pleura dans les bras de sa mère, une servante. Celle-ci, apeurée, serra l'enfant contre elle et disparut dans les ténèbres, effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son fils si ses cris indisposaient les Mangemorts tout autour d'eux. Les cadavres des gardes du palais jonchaient le sol, ainsi que quelques femmes et enfants qui avaient résisté, ou alors qui s'étaient simplement trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Dans la salle du trône, les Mangemorts les plus célèbres se tenaient en un demi-cercle victorieux autour d'un pitoyable spectacle. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un émeraude envoûtant, gisait au sol, frappée du Sortilège de la Mort, ses doigts fins toujours serrés autour de sa baguette. Un peu plus loin, son époux, le cheveu noir en bataille, s'était aussi écroulé, mort.

Entre deux, un homme était debout, un rictus malsain tordant son visage hideux. Et il riait, ses yeux, deux fentes rouges, braqués sur les deux défunts. Lord Voldemort approcha de la femme et lui retourna le visage de son pied nu et sale.

-Quel dommage, siffla-t-il. Une si belle fille, qui aurait tellement satisfait mes Mangemorts...

Des rires s'élevèrent.

-Et son mari, mort dans la fleur de l'âge, poursuivit-il en tournant un regard gourmand sur l'autre.

Voldemort avança vers les deux trônes et, d'un mouvement de baguette, fit disparaître celui de la reine avant de s'asseoir avec délices sur celui du roi.

-Le roi James et la reine Lily sont morts, dit-il avec dédain. Longue vie au Roi Voldemort !

-Longue vie au roi, scandèrent les Mangemorts.

-Je suis fier de vous, souffla le souverain autoproclamé. Vous avez été particulièrement efficaces dans l'attaque menée sur ce palais ce soir, qui est nôtre à présent...vous serez récompensés avec les plus hautes charges de l'État. Ce soir, je règne enfin en maître comme il se doit, et l'Angleterre est à nous !

Tous les Mangemorts applaudirent bruyamment.

-Les Moldus seront nos esclaves, continua Voldemort avec un sourire dédaigneux, les Sang-de-Bourbe nos serviteurs, les Sang-Mêlés nos officiers, et enfin, les Sang-pur, la noblesse !

-Longue vie au roi, hurla la foule.

-Parfait, ricana Voldemort. J'attends le retour de Bellatrix et ceux que j'ai envoyés à la suite du jeune prince Harry, qui a été confié aux amis de James et Lily pour être mis en sécurité. Ha ! Comme si Harry était en sécurité où que ce soit ! Ainsi, nous éliminerons le dernier prétendant au pouvoir...

.

Frank et Alice Londubat n'auraient su dire depuis combien de temps ils couraient. La jeune femme tenait dans ses bras un bébé et son mari portait un sac.

-Cours, ma chérie ! Cours, ne t'arrête surtout pas, ma puce !

-Je n'en peux plus, haleta Alice. Nous devons mettre le prince en sécurité, Frank ! Ces fichus Mangemorts ont mis en place une barrière anti-transplanage et je ne sais où elle s'arrête ! Harry est en danger avec nous !

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Frank après réflexion. Les Mangemorts ne tarderont pas à nous rattraper. Si seulement nous avions pris un balai, ou un Sombral aux écuries !

-Si seulement nous en avions eu le temps, grommela sa femme. J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas de mal à notre fils !

-Neville est en sécurité avec ma mère, chérie.

-Dire que James et Lily sont peut-être morts...oh, Merlin, c'est horrible !

-Ne parle pas de malheur...regarde, mon ange ! Une maison, là !

En effet, ils virent scintiller la lumière d'un village non loin. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, ils se ruèrent vers un petit pavillon de maisons en pierre et s'arrêtèrent devant la quatrième de la rue.

-C'est un village moldu, chéri, murmura Alice en resserrant l'enfant contre elle. Es-tu sûr que...

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Alice ! Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de rejoindre un village sorcier, ni l'Ordre du Phénix qui comporte les plus valeureux éléments du pays, nos collègues ! Et puis même, je dirai que Harry sera plus en sécurité avec des moldus. Les Mangemorts ne songeront pas forcément à le chercher ici...

Convaincue, Alice hocha la tête et ils s'avancèrent vers la maison. La jeune femme embrassa tendrement l'enfant aux cheveux de jais et yeux émeraude sur le front, marqué d'une cicatrice en éclair.

-Comment...murmura-t-elle. D'où vient cette cicatrice ?

-C'est une protection de Lily, tu sais comme elle est douée, déclara Frank en regardant à son tour le bébé. Il y avait longtemps que Voldemort inquiétait le couple royal et Lily a décidé de parer à toute éventualité. Cet éclair a pour but de faire reconnaître l'héritier au trône en cas de drame comme ce soir...en revanche, les Mangemorts peuvent aussi le reconnaître grâce au même système.

-Finalement tu as raison, Frank. Les moldus sont la meilleure solution pour cet enfant.

Ils posèrent le bébé sur le paillasson et Frank frappa durement contre le panneau. Il y eut du bruit et le couple en profita pour se cacher derrière un épais buisson du jardin.

-Tu veux que j'y aille, Pétunia ? demandait une grosse voix d'homme.

-Non, j'y vais. D'autant que Duddinouchet va bientôt se réveiller pour demander à manger...

Le battant s'ouvrit sur une femme sèche à la figure chevaline. Elle fixa les alentours de ses yeux perçants, puis les baissèrent sur le paillasson où un amas de chiffes en soie renfermaient un enfant. Elle hurla d'une voix aiguë, ameutant son époux, réveillant l'enfant ainsi qu'un autre bambin dans la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que...argh ! Pétunia chérie, c'est quoi ça ?

-C'est un bébé, Vernon, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix saccadée. Mais que...

-Encore un orphelin, décidément, ils pullulent ces jours-ci ! Avec toutes ces morts inexpliquées, grogna ledit Vernon en remontant ses chausses d'un geste rageur. Selon moi, c'est la peste noire et ces idiots du palais royal n'en parlent pas!

-Cela suffit, Vernon, le coupa Pétunia toujours médusée. Qu'allons-nous en faire ?

-Le remettre à l'Église, cette question, répliqua Vernon en levant ses yeux porcins au ciel.

-L'église croule sous les orphelins ces jours-ci Vernon, fit la femme en pleine réflexion. Ils n'en voudront pas ! Ils le laisseront mourir !

-Ce n'est pas notre affaire, grommela Vernon en se grattant la moustache.

-Mais si quelqu'un l'apprenait...

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

-Souviens-toi quand la voisine de droite a laissé mourir un enfant venu mendier à sa porte, dit Pétunia d'une voix sombre. Le prêtre l'a excommunié. Depuis elle est la risée et la malédiction du village, nous ne pouvons pas courir le même risque...

Elle soupira et se baissa pour ramasser le petit.

-J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix, marmonna Vernon. Maudits soient ceux qui nous ont laissé ce gosse !

Il referma la porte sur eux d'un geste sec. Les Londubat soufflèrent doucement et repartirent à pied.

-Nous devons partir d'ici, dit fermement Frank.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se remirent à courir dans l'aube. Ils quittèrent le village et s'engagèrent sur un sentier forestier.

Leur chemin dura trois jours.

À l'aube du quatrième, alors qu'ils dormaient, épuisés, dans la mousse d'une clairière, quatre balais se posèrent silencieusement près d'eux. Quatre baguettes se levèrent. Quatre voix retentirent en même temps.

-Stupéfix !

Les deux dormeurs se figèrent dans leur sommeil et quand ils s'éveillèrent de leur évanouissement, ils étaient solidement ligotés dos à dos. Devant Frank se tenaient les deux frères Lestrange, devant Alice un jeune homme aux cheveux de paille et une femme brune aux paupières lourdes qui devait avoir été d'une immense beauté avant son emprisonnement à Azkaban des années plus tôt.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, souffla Alice.

La présence de ces quatre personnes ici n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux.

-En effet, ricana Bellatrix. Le nouveau roi m'envoie pour vous capturer. Mais avant, vous avez quelque chose que je veux.

Elle s'approcha tout près du visage d'Alice et la fixa d'un œil aussi dément que celui de son maître.

-Où est l'enfant ? Où est Harry Potter, fils du roi déchu et de sa Sang-de-Bourbe de femme ?

-Le prince Harry, corrigea courageusement Alice. Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve.

-Où est le petit bâtard, hurla Bellatrix en lui tirant violemment les cheveux. Où est-il, Londubat ?

-Nous ne savons pas !

Les Londubat ne durent jamais rien dire. Ils furent torturés jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix et ses comparses. Mais ils ne dirent rien.

Ils furent laissés pour morts par les Mangemorts furieux. Heureusement pour eux, des moldus les retrouvèrent et les amenèrent dans une Église tout près. Ce fut leur dernière résidence.

.

Voldemort avait sévèrement puni Bellatrix et ses hommes, mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Avec un peu de chances l'enfant était mort ou ne tarderait pas à l'être. En ces temps troubles, peu de bonnes âmes étaient prêtes à recueillir un orphelin. En outre il s'était assuré que les Londubat ne puissent transplaner pour retrouver l'Ordre du Phénix, cette société secrète créée par le feu roi et la feue reine dans le but exclusif de le combattre, et réunissant les meilleurs éléments du pays, et les plus fidèles au couple mort.

Et quand bien même le garçon de un an avait survécu ? Peut-être, en désespoir de cause, les Londubat l'avaient confié à des ignobles moldus ? Dans ce cas Harry ne retrouverait sans doute jamais sa véritable identité. Et même s'il était dans une famille sorcière ? Qui oserait s'opposer à sa toute-puissance ?

Voldemort se renfonça dans le trône avec un ricanement sinistre. Non, jamais le dernier des Potter, héritier légitime de la famille royale, ne viendrait se frotter à lui.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Voldemort se rendait dans la salle du trône depuis l'extérieur, dans ce palais dorénavant sans vie et glauque, quand il entendit un froissement de tissus et une voix douce et mélodieuse s'élever dans le couloir. Une belle femme blonde tenait entre ses bras un enfant aux yeux d'un gris orageux et aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs. La femme leva des yeux azur sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et se tut en se baissant dans une révérence. La reconnaissant, Voldemort s'arrêta devant elle.

-Narcissa Malefoy.

La dame baissa le regard sur son fils.

-Maître.

-Je suis très content de ton mari ces temps-ci, Narcissa. Oui, très content. Cela mérite une récompense.

Il baissa à son tour les yeux sur le petit qui le fixait sans ciller, peu impressionné par l'allure peu avenante du souverain.

-Je suppose que c'est votre fils ?

-Oui, Maître, souffla-t-elle doucement. Voici Drago.

-Drago, hein ? Un nom qui a du cachet ! Donne-le-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-M...Maître ?

Il était clair que Narcissa tenait à son enfant. Voldemort, imperturbable, tendit la main. Sans un mot mais les yeux affolés, l'élégante blonde déposa Drago dans les bras du serpent. Les deux se dévisagèrent. Voldemort se permit un rictus.

-Cet enfant est jeune mais il semble craindre peu de choses. Il ne baisse pas les yeux devant son Maître, et il ne pleure pas. Un enfant particulier.

Narcissa arborait une moue craintive.

-Ce n'est qu'un nourrisson, mon roi...il ne sait pas...

-Je ne blâme personne, Narcissa Malefoy, répliqua-t-il en lui rendant le petit. Je crois avoir trouvé la récompense de Lucius. Je prendrai soin d'éduquer cet enfant comme le plus grand Mangemort qui ait jamais existé. Et si je venais un jour à disparaître, il prendrait ma place pour poursuivre mon œuvre, grandiose et noble.

Les yeux de Narcissa se mirent à briller étrangement.

-Oh...merci, merci mille fois, mon souverain !

-Je te charge d'en informer ton époux, dit froidement Voldemort. Bonne journée, Narcissa.

-Merci, Maître...

Voldemort s'éloigna et la brillance quitta les yeux de Narcissa qui baissa un regard soudain malheureux sur son fils.

-Je suis désolée, Drago, chuchota-t-elle. J'aurais tant voulu d'une autre vie pour toi...je suis désolée. Maman t'aimera toujours mon bébé, et espère qu'un jour tu prendras une autre voie que celle qui t'a été tracée à l'instant...

Narcissa songea brièvement à la mort lente et douloureuse qu'elle risquait si un jour quelqu'un devait prendre connaissance de ses petits secrets.

Elle déposa un baiser triste sur le front pâle de l'enfant.

.

Angleterre, an de grâce 1511.

.

-Debout ! Debout là-dedans, hurla une voix stridente alors qu'une main qu'on devinait osseuse et sèche frappait violemment contre la porte du réduit.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, annonça l'enfant.

Pétunia Dursley serra les lèvres de mécontentement et s'éloigna alors que Harry Potter, le visage embrumé de sommeil, quittait son repaire pour aller rejoindre sa tutrice dans la cuisine.

-Regarde-toi mon garçon, tu dors debout, débuta-t-elle en colère. Travaille, feignant !

Harry ne s'en faisait pas. C'était sa manière bien à elle de lui dire bonjour.

-Désolé ma tante, marmonna-t-il.

Il mit le couvert alors que Pétunia s'affairait à cuisiner le petit-déjeuner. Son époux était avocat. Avocat moldu. Mais le jeune garçon ne savait rien ni de la sorcellerie, ni de ses origines. Dans quelques jours il aurait onze ans.

Il détestait les Dursley et le sentiment était réciproque. Seulement, ceux-ci étaient des petits bourgeois parvenus et faisaient absolument tout pour s'attirer une bonne réputation et recevoir des compliments. Et la stratégie de Pétunia, en prenant en charité le jeune Harry, avait payé. Tout le monde voyait en eux de bons chrétiens charitables, essentiel pour les mœurs de l'époque. Et ils plaignaient sincèrement la famille de voir ce petit gringalet manquer tant de respect et d'affection à ses sauveurs. Car les Dursley aimaient aussi se faire plaindre, ce qui augmentait le respect des commères à leur égard...ainsi que la haine de l'opinion envers Harry.

Quant à ce dernier, il savait qu'il avait été adopté. Il ne savait en revanche rien sur sa vie d'avant, juste cette étrange cicatrice sur son front, et un petit collier autour de son cou à son arrivée ici à Little Whinging comportant son nom : Harry James Potter, et sa date de naissance : 31 juillet 1500. Le bijou était en argent et Vernon s'était empressé de le revendre.

Harry devait appeler le couple « oncle » et « tante », cela faisait partie de son rôle d'orphelin recueilli dans une si bonne et brave famille. Personne n'avait jamais fait le lien entre les souverains morts et le petit garçon. Qui l'aurait fait ? D'autant que depuis que Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir, l'austérité était de mise : le règne était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre, les exécutions nombreuses, et toute évocation de l'ancienne monarchie réprimée.

Vernon débarqua à son tour et s'assit, claquant des doigts pour que ce maudit garçon le serve, ce que Harry fit dans les secondes qui suivirent, ne voulant pas recevoir une de ces mémorables corrections dont son « oncle » avait le secret. Ensuite ce fut le tour de leur gros fils, Dudley, qui fixa Harry de ses yeux porcins et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia pour qu'il le serve. Harry, comme d'ordinaire, subit en silence, puis se servit ce qu'il restait, les plus mauvaises parts et les plus petites. Soudain, Vernon se racla la gorge et tout le monde écouta le chef de famille dans un silence révérencieux.

-Hum hum, commença-t-il. Harry, mon garçon.

Harry le regarda sans répondre. Généralement, quand Vernon lui parlait dès le petit-déjeuner, cela se passait mal. Déjà, Dudley tournait des yeux gourmands vers lui et Pétunia contracta la mâchoire.

-Ta tante et moi-même avons réfléchi à ton avenir et c'est décidé. Dans quelques jours, pour tes onze ans, tu rejoindras un maître d'apprentissage.

Harry laissa tomber un morceau de pain, bouché bée. Ainsi, il allait apprendre un métier, certainement peu glorifiant ?

-Nous t'en avons trouvé un déjà.

-Qui cela, mon oncle ?

-Hum. J'en ai parlé au voisin d'en face. Il connaît un forgeron qui a besoin de quelqu'un.

Forgeron ?

-Mais, mon oncle...je n'ai aucune envie de devenir forgeron.

-Comme si on te laissait le choix, beugla Vernon soudain rouge. Tu as assez bénéficié de la bonté de ta tante et de la mienne ! Tu as assez mangé notre pain ! Tu rejoindras Monsieur Terrence, le lendemain de tes onze ans. Est-ce clair ?

-Mais...

-Si encore un mot me contredisant sort de ta bouche, mon garçon, je t'assure que tu le paieras très cher ! Tu devrais me remercier à genoux d'assurer ainsi ton avenir, espèce de bon à rien ! Je regrette franchement le jour où Pétunia et moi-même avons eu la bonté de t'accueillir sous notre toit !

Il continua de pester tout au long du repas alors que les autres se taisaient. Dudley était réjoui, sa mère complètement indifférente. Finalement, Vernon se leva, embrassa son épouse et son fils et partit après un dernier regard noir sur l'orphelin. Dès qu'il sortit, Pétunia se retourna vers Harry.

-Cela ne t'empêche pas de travailler !

Réprimant un soupir, Harry traîna des pieds pour s'atteler à la montagne de tâches qui l'attendaient. Finalement, cette offre d'apprentissage était peut-être une aubaine, bien qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions quant au traitement réservé à un apprenti de cette époque.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ne savait ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais se retourna aussitôt pour se rendormir. Quand soudain il entendit un tapement contre la porte d'entrée. Hébété, il se redressa dans son lit, se frotta les yeux, et se résolut à sortir du réduit en même temps que Vernon s'époumonait en quittant sa chambre :

-Qui va là ?

Pétunia, ressemblant fortement à une jument décharnée, sortit derrière son époux. Seul le gros Dudley devait encore dormir à poings fermés. Vernon alla ouvrir la porte avec fracas et ils demeurèrent tous les trois ébahis par la personne se tenant devant la porte. Le semi-géant pénétra dans les lieux sans un regard pour Vernon, bouche bée et Pétunia, la mine affolée. Il ne regardait que Harry. Il arriva devant celui-ci et au grand étonnement de tous, se pencha en une révérence respectueuse.

-Bonjour, mon prince.

Harry hésitait sérieusement entre l'envie de rire et celui de se gifler.

-Euh...qui êtes-vous ?

-Je me nomme Rubeus Hagrid, mais appellez-moi Hagrid, décréta le géant. Je suis au service de Votre Altesse depuis sa naissance. En réalité, j'étais le Gardien des Clés à Poudlard.

-Poudlard ? Le palais royal ?

-Exactement, mon prince.

Sa mine s'assombrit et il rajouta,

-Bien entendu, c'était du temps de vos parents, le roi James et la reine Lily...

Un silence lourd tomba sur la maison.

-Quoi ? Vous avez connu mes parents ? Et que dites-vous, roi et reine ? C'est Vous-Savez-Qui notre roi.

-Depuis qu'il a assassiné vos parents, c'est ce qu'il prétend, annonça Hagrid. Mais ce n'est qu'un maudit tueur. Vous êtes le seul prince légitime de ce royaume.

-Attendez, marmonna lentement Vernon. Vous voulez dire que ce garçon est Harry Potter ? J'entends, le Harry Potter ?

-Le seul et l'unique, rétorqua sèchement Hagrid. N'avez-vous jamais trouvé que les coïncidences de son arrivée chez vous étaient un peu grosses, Dursley ? Aussi grosses que votre gaillard de fiston.

Pétunia parut scandalisée que l'on se prit ainsi à son cher petit Popkin, mais ne dit rien. Vernon, lui, semblait assez effrayé.

-Euh...Hagrid ?

-Oui ?

-Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas...un prince.

-Oh que si, s'énerva le géant. Je ne peux pas me tromper !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-D'abord vous ressemblez beaucoup au roi votre père, mais vous avez les yeux de la reine votre mère. Et puis, votre nom. Ensuite, votre localisation. Enfin, cet éclair sur votre front...c'est la marque que vos parents vous ont laissé en cas de malheur. Pour que nous puissions vous retrouver...

Hagrid marqua une pause émue, replongé dans ses souvenirs.

-Hagrid ? je...c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Ah...cela a commencé il y a dix ans. À cette époque, vous aviez un an, mon prince...le roi et la reine étaient aimés, respectés par leurs sujets...mais ils étaient alors en combat contre celui qui gouverne aujourd'hui. Celui-ci avait des partisans et des moyens...c'était une époque sombre...des morts, des disparitions...et un jour, Vous-Savez-Qui a lancé une offensive contre Poudlard. Le roi, la reine et la plupart de leurs amis et défenseurs ont succombé tant l'attaque était violente, en ce banquet de Halloween. Ils t'ont confié avant de mourir à leurs amis fidèles, Frank et Alice Londubat, qui ont un fils de ton âge. Les Londubat ont fui avec toi et t'ont déposé ici, acheva le géant. Depuis, les Mangemorts et leur immonde patron règnent. Et il est de votre devoir mon prince de remédier à cela.

Harry ne répondit pas, abasourdi.

-C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de me suivre, Altesse.

-Ce garçon n'ira nulle part, siffla soudain Vernon. Dès demain il rentre en apprentissage et je...

-Votre apprentissage vous pouvez vous le mettre là où je pense, Dursley, coupa Hagrid. Au fait, joyeux anniversaire, prince Harry.

-M...mer...merci.

-Laisse-le partir Vernon, ordonna Pétunia. Si vraiment c'est le fils des anciens monarques, nous nous mettons en danger en le maintenant chez nous ! Le roi nous tuerait...

Vernon grommela dans sa barbe, mais laissa faire.

-Mon garçon, pars avec cet homme, commanda-t-il. Pas la peine de faire ton baluchon, rien ici ne t'appartient.

-Peu importe mon prince, dit Hagrid rassurant. Vos parents ne vous ont pas laissé pauvre !

-J'exige tout de suite...débuta Mme Dursley, mais le géant la fit taire d'un regard menaçant.

-Silence, femme ! Si vous exigez ne serait-ce qu'une noise sur cet or, je vous étranglerai de mes mains nues ! Je pense que le traitement infamant que vous faites subir au prince depuis des années compense largement vos maigres et intéressés efforts !

Les Dursley, peu avides de susciter la colère du géant, se turent.

-Mon prince ? Venez, dit doucement Hagrid.

Sans un mot ni un regard en arrière, Harry obéit. Une fois dehors, dans la nuit noire, Hagrid semblait gêné et dit soudain,

-Euh...mon prince, euh...Harry ?

-Oui, Hagrid ?

-Il y a encore quelque chose dont je ne t'ai pas fait part.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu es un sorcier.

Harry le fixa, vidé.

-Non...

-Si.

-Non !

-Si !

-NON !

-Ne hurle pas, je te prie, s'exclama le géant passant au tutoiement. Écoute, je sais que les sorciers méritent le bûcher. Mais les vrais, comme toi...n'ont pas à craindre la mort de la main de ces moldus.

-Moldus ?

-Gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Le nouveau roi et ses sbires en sont, tout comme l'ancienne cour. Comme tes parents. Suis-moi, nous allons transplaner.

-On va quoi ?

Le géant saisit son bras et ils disparurent.

Hagrid et Harry réapparurent dans une sorte de petit château.

-Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow, Harry, dit le géant. C'était la résidence secondaire de tes parents. Le nouveau régime n'en a pas connaissance et nous en avons fait le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-De l'Ordre de quoi ?

-Du Phénix, s'impatienta Hagrid. Les plus fidèles sujets de James et Lily, tous essayant de faire tomber le pouvoir en place. Il y a aussi des résistants qui ont rejoint notre cause, et des nés-moldus recueillis pour leur éviter la mort...

Hagrid avança le long d'un couloir sombre et s'arrêta devant une porte, se tournant pour sourire largement au jeune garçon.

-Tout le monde est très pressé de te revoir, Harry.

Et il ouvrit les portes.

Harry eut le temps de distinguer une immense salle de bal aux couleurs lumineuses, noire de monde, avant que des applaudissements fougueux et des cris s'élèvent de toutes parts, dans un concert de joie. Timidement, le prince entra avant d'être étreint de toutes parts. Cela dura un moment jusqu'à ce que Hagrid s'interpose.

-Son Altesse a besoin de repos, s'époumona-t-il. Laissez sortir son Altesse !

Harry, étourdi, suivit Hagrid dans une chambre aux couleurs chatoyantes, absolument magnifique et digne d'un roi. Harry s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.

.

Drago Malefoy, fier comme un paon, se pavanait dans le palais, avec sa petite cour derrière lui. Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, tous futurs Mangemorts et serviteurs du jeune héritier de Voldemort semblaient baigner dans la magnificence naturelle du jeune homme.

Ils parvinrent finalement à la salle du trône où Voldemort se trouvait, son fidèle serpent Nagini à ses pieds, lové comme une répugnante caricature de chien. Voldemort manqua sourire quand Drago se présenta. Il avait bien fait de le nommer son héritier. Un jour, Drago serait le plus grand.

.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il vit d'abord deux têtes rousses penchées sur lui. Il sursauta et les têtes reculèrent précipitamment.

-Désolé, dit le garçon roux. On ne voulait pas de faire peur.

-Je t'avais dit de le laisser tranquille, Ron, scanda une voix de fille derrière lui. Mais comme d'ordinaire tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

-Oh ça va hein, se défendit ledit Ron.

-Bon, arrêtez de vous disputer tous les deux, s'écria l'autre tête rousse, une petite fille.

-Euh...

Les trois jeunes semblèrent soudain se souvenir que le prince était avec eux. Une fille brune aux cheveux touffus entra également dans le champ de vision de Harry.

-Bonjour, dit timidement Ron. Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. Ma maman m'a demandé de te faire visiter les lieux quand tu seras prêt.

-Et moi je me nomme Hermione Granger, expliqua la brune. Et voici Ginevra Weasley.

-Oui, mais appelle-moi Ginny, coupa la rousse. J'ai horreur de mon prénom entier.

Harry se redressa.

-Je vais m'habiller, et euh...on visite ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Et ensuite tu auras ta première classe de magie ! Génial non ? Monsieur Ollivander qui habite dans le village te donnera une baguette magique. Ce matin, on a Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, c'est un Animagus, tu le savais ? Puis on a potions avec Slughorn. Et ensuite...

-Tu le bourres de détails là Hermione, dit Ron.

Hermione prit un air mortellement offensé et se détourna, bras croisés, avant que sa nature reprenne le dessus et elle se retourna vers Harry.

-Nous sommes des centaines dans le château, dit Hermione, dont au moins deux cent enfants. Alors, ce sont les plus intelligents de l'Ordre qui nous enseignent.

Harry se leva et alla se vêtir après son bain puis alla faire connaissance avec l'Ordre. La famille Weasley, son parrain Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fol Œil, et tous les autres. Harry sourit largement. Le ciel avait enfin entendu ses prières.

.

Angleterre, an de grâce 1517.

.

-Prends soin de toi, petite sœur.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire lumineux.

-Harry, ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois que je vais en mission pour l'Ordre !

-Je ne suis jamais tranquille quand il s'agit de toi. Tu es ma famille au même titre que Sirius ou les Weasley.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je serai prudente, grand frère.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Ses parents avaient été brutalement assassinés par les Mangemorts après sa naissance. Elle était en mission reconnaissance. La naissance de jumeaux nés-moldus dans un petit village moldu du Sud-Est avait été détecté grâce à la magie. Elle devait repérer les alentours et vérifier leur identité afin que le Phénix puisse les mettre en sécurité loin de Voldemort.

.

-Dray chériiiii...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Pansy !

Drago se rhabillait alors que Pansy Parkinson, nue, se roulait dans les draps de son lit, la moue belliqueuse.

-Reste mon cœur, s'il te plaît ! J'ai encore envie de toi...

-Je dois partir en mission pour notre roi. Je te l'ai dit. Puis on n'est pas mariés, Parkinson ! Tu es là pour le sexe, c'est tout !

Pansy se redressa, piquée.

-Tes missions passent toujours avant tout !

-Content que tu l'aies enfin compris, nargua-t-il.

-De quoi s'agit-il cette fois ?

-Me rendre dans un village moldu afin de repérer des Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Des Sang-de-Bourbe ? On s'en fout alors, ça peut attendre !

-Oh, la ferme.

Drago quitta la pièce, dégoûté du comportement de Pansy, et transplana.

.

Hermione avait trouvé l'endroit idéal pour surveiller les agissements dans le hameau. Il était clair qu'il y avait eu des naissances magiques ici. La magie pulsait dans l'air.

Elle s'allongea au bord de la petite colline et regarda le village s'éveiller. L'aube était son moment préféré de la journée.

Soudain, elle sentit la pression du fer contre sa gorge. Elle se raidit et ne bougea plus.

-Alors, ma belle, susurra une voix à son oreille. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle ne répondit pas à l'intonation glaciale, et le jeune homme la retourna. Elle se retrouva confrontée aux plus magnifiques et mystérieux yeux qu'elle eut vus. Gris, cerclés d'azur, dans une peau diaphane surmontée de cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il devait avoir son âge et semblait avoir un corps parfait dans son habit gris perle.

De son côté, Drago détailla la jeune fille, appréciateur. Des perles d'ambre, une peau claire, de longs cheveux d'un brun miel somptueux, les traits fins et délicats, et une taille fine accompagnée d'une poitrine ferme dans sa robe pourpre. À son étonnement, la demoiselle ne sembla pas prendre peur de lui et répliqua froidement.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur.

-Vraiment, ma mignonne, s'amusa-t-il. J'ai un poignard contre ta gorge. Tu es par terre, presque sous moi. N'as-tu pas peur ?

-Il m'en faudra plus que cela, le défia-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Non, ma chérie, je te retourne la question. Qui es-tu ?

-J'ai nom Hermione Jean Granger.

-Tu es une sorcière.

-Oui.

-Statut du Sang ?

Elle sourit.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, Sang-pur de mon état et prince de ce pays.

A son grand bonheur, elle pâlit.

-Mon nom te dit quelque chose on dirait, la nargua-t-il.

-Tu n'as rien d'un prince, Malefoy ! Le prétendu roi est un assassin et toi son fidèle toutou !

-Comment oses-tu petite garce !

-J'ose ! Oui, j'ose !

Drago se releva et la détailla avant qu'un sourire mauvais étire ses traits parfaits.

-Tes paroles devraient te donner la mort, poupée.

-Tue-moi alors !

-Je connais un seul moyen de t'obtenir ma clémence, ma petite !

Sur ces mots, il s'allongea sur elle. Elle se figea et le détailla avec horreur.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à...

-Oh que si, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant d'en embrasser le lobe. Tu es si belle...et j'ai envie de toi...

-Hors de question !

Il rit.

-Comme si je te laissais le choix, beauté !

-Non !

Il lui embrassa la joue, la tempe, la mâchoire, riant de ses tentatives vaines pour s'échapper.

-Non...je t'en prie...

-Il ne fallait pas m'insulter, Hermione...

Son prénom la fit taire et il se saisit doucement de ses lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses défenses s'abattre comme autant de barrières, et lorsqu'il demanda l'entrée de sa bouche, elle céda. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en un ballet passionné. Il finit par reculer et la regarda avec une intense satisfaction.

Elle était si désirable ainsi, yeux clos, joues roses sous l'effet du désir et souffle court s'échappant entre ses lèvres gonflées. Il eut un sourire presque attendri. C'était autre chose que la sauvagerie de Pansy ou la soumission de Daphné.

-Je suis convaincu que tu serais une maîtresse merveilleuse, chuchota-t-il contre sa mâchoire.

Comme un signal, elle ouvrit les yeux, affolée, semblant se souvenir de la personne au-dessus d'elle. Sans que Drago s'y attende, d'un puissant coup de bassin, elle renversa les positions et se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il semblait enchanté de la situation et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la belle, mais celle-ci se leva d'un bond et recula de quelques pas, le laissant insatisfait et perplexe. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agrippa.

-Il y a un détail que j'ai oublié de te donner. Je suis Hermione Granger, née-moldue de mon état !

Et elle transplana. Drago, abasourdi, resta un moment figé, par terre, avant de hurler sa rage et de donner un grand coup de poing dans le sol. Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Il s'était laissé aller avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Heureusement que personne ne savait cela ! En même temps, une Sang-de-Bourbe si belle, si désirable, si...elle semblait parfaite. Il était certain que l'homme qui jouirait en son ventre serait le plus heureux des mortels.

Il se leva, pensif, sa mission totalement oubliée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il retrouve cette femme. Pour la tuer. Bon, pour la baiser avant de la tuer. Ou pour la baiser tout court. Enfin, bref.

Deux jours plus tard, des avis de recherche au nom de Hermione Granger parcouraient le royaume.

.

-Il est grand temps que l'on en finisse avec ce Voldemort, cria Harry en abattant son poing sur la table. J'en ai assez d'attendre ! Mes parents et toutes ses victimes doivent être vengés.

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry, nota Ron en couvant Hermione d'un regard amoureux. Il menace notre Hermione.

-Il nous menace tous, mon garçon, grogna alors Alastor Maugrey. Je suis d'accord avec le prince Potter. Nos forces permettent de s'attaquer à Voldemort en utilisant toutefois de stratagèmes. Nous ne pouvons pas foncer tête baissée dans le mur.

-A quoi penses-tu, Alastor, s'enquit poliment Minerva McGonagall.

-Déjà, éclaircir leurs rangs. Faire remarquer des présences sorcières dans des lieux moldus et les tuer quand ils se pointent. Ensuite, infiltrer des membres dans le palais de Poudlard. Enfin, les attaquer à la fois de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur.

-Je pense que cela peut marcher, acquiescèrent Tonks et Remus.

-Bien, déclara Harry. La réunion est levée, nous peaufinerons les détails la prochaine fois.

Les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent la salle dans un grand brouhaha. Ron tira gentiment Hermione sur le côté et elle se raidit. Elle avait rêvé autrefois que Ron et elle finissent mariés et parents ensemble. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Drago Malefoy deux semaines avant, tout semblait chamboulé...

La nuit elle rêvait du faux prince, de ses mains sur ses hanches, de leurs langues faisant l'amour. Du goût à la fois sucré et amer de leurs peaux. Des ballets érotiques dans lesquels ils étaient les instigateurs...elle se réveillait alors, en sueur, frustrée, et fautive. Il était l'ennemi. Elle devrait l'abattre, pas rêver de faire l'amour avec, par Merlin ! En même temps que son attirance pour le beau blond était née, son amour pour Ron se mourrait. Elle soupira devant les yeux bleu clair de son roux favori.

-Mione, depuis ta rencontre avec le fils Malefoy, tu es différente. Je sais qu'il te pourchasse, mais je t'en prie...n'aie pas peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur, Ron, répondit-elle d'un ton plat. Je suis juste lasse ces temps-ci.

Le rouquin colla soudain ses lèvres sur les siennes et Hermione sursauta. Après la délicatesse sensuelle de Drago, Ron lui apparaissait comme le calamar géant du lac de Poudlard dont on lui avait parlé.

-RON !

-Je, mais je...euh...je pensais que...

-Tu pensais mal alors !

-Je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec moi toi aussi !

-Non, Ron. Je suis désolée. Je te considère comme un ami, un frère. Voilà tout. Comme Harry.

Laissant là le roux profondément déçu, une once de culpabilité au cœur, Hermione s'éloigna, tentant de se persuader que Malefoy n'avait rien à voir avec sa décision.

.

Hermione transplana au village moldu où, par des démonstrations excessives de magie, elle devait attirer et vaincre des Mangemorts. C'était un hameau d'une quinzaine d'âmes, aussi était-elle seule : les ennemis ne devraient pas être nombreux. Elle leva sa baguette et envoya quelques sortilèges mineurs dans les airs une fois dans un champ de blé à la sortie du village, se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit.

Bientôt elle entendit le bruit du transplanage retentir par deux fois. Elle entendit aussi une voix qui lui glaça les sangs.

-Parfait, Avery. La magie venait de cet endroit. Fouille le champ, moi je vais dans le bois à côté.

Elle aperçut, affolée, Drago Malefoy marcher résolument dans sa direction, baguette levée. Malgré son animosité et son attirance mêlées, il lui faudrait aussi l'éliminer. Elle se fondit silencieusement dans le décor et attendit qu'il la dépasse. Drago passa à deux mètres d'elle sans la voir. À peine vivante, elle leva sa baguette et la braqua dans le dos de son ennemi. Celui-ci se tourna soudain en entendant Avery le héler :

-Il n'y a rien dans le champ ! Allez, Altesse, laissons tomber. Le bougre ou la bougresse s'est tiré, oui ! Rentrons !

-Bon à rien, répliqua Drago. Je vais fouiller le bois. Mais rentre donc, Avery, je ne veux pas d'un incapable dans mes pieds.

-Euh...non non, je vais rester, je...

-Je t'ai dit de rentrer ! hurla le jeune homme. Dégage !

Avery disparut en transplanant et Drago fit mine de se retourner pour poursuivre sa route. Hermione se concentra dessus à nouveau mais à la seconde où le maléfice allait s'échapper de sa baguette, Drago pivota vivement et élégamment vers elle, braqua son arme dessus et lança d'un ton sec :

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Hermione s'envola jusque dans sa main. Elle se leva, découverte depuis le départ et piégée, mais Malefoy continua.

-Impedimenta !

Les liens lui enserrèrent les jambes et elle chuta lourdement, yeux fixés malgré elle sur les feuilles des arbres au-dessus d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Drago visiblement réjoui passe dans son champ de vision.

-Salut, Granger.

Elle se contenta de l'observer avec mépris tandis qu'il jubilait.

-La dernière fois nous n'avons pas réussi à terminer notre discussion, mon cœur. Je te trouve bien imprudente, chérie, de te montrer, de venir à moi quand ta tête est mise à prix...à moins que tu ne désirais ardemment me revoir ?

Il eut un rictus dédaigneux.

-Tu vas payer à présent, Sang-de-Bourbe. Endoloris !

.

Il aurait pu se passer des secondes ou des siècles. Rompue par les Doloris en nombre subis de la part du puissant blond, Hermione se laissa totalement aller, épuisée.

-J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, ma puce, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Il posa une main ferme et insolente sur son sein gauche, le malaxant entre ses doigts sous le tissu. Muni d'une érection à faire pâlir un Sombral, il fit serpenter ses mains sous le tissu étroit qu'il finit par déchirer pour en faire jaillir les seins parfaits. Conquis, il passa un doigt sur son ventre plat. Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux et reçut ses caresses avec à la fois rage, impuissance, désir et honte. Il pinça un mamelon entre son pouce et son index et se pencha sur son cou.

-Tu as compris la leçon ?

-Je crois...

-Tu es à moi, coupa-t-il sèchement. Je vais te ramener à Poudlard. Tu seras mon esclave personnelle.

-Non, s'il te plaît...

-Eh si, ma belle.

Il lui baisa la main avant de remonter dans le creux de son coude de sa langue. Elle frissonna. Victorieux, il acheva de déchirer sa robe et ses jupons pour pouvoir la trousser là et maintenant. Elle gémit quand il lui griffa les cuisses dans sa précipitation.

-Tu es parfaite, souffla-t-il une fois qu'elle fut nue devant lui.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et il se perdit dans le miel qui s'en dégageait.

-Tu es vraiment un homme étrange, Malefoy.

-Et en quoi cela ?

-Je suis née-moldue, tu me tortures, ensuite tu me sautes dessus...après quoi ?

Drago la détailla.

-C'est toi qui as crée cette situation en répondant à mes avances.

-C'est faux.

-C'est vrai. Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir tes responsabilités, Granger.

-C'est moi qui les fuis ?

Elle était scandalisée et se redressa soudain en tentant de se cacher de ses mains.

-On fera l'amour et puis après, quoi ? Tu me tueras, comme c'est ton devoir ?

-C'est pour cela que je te veux comme esclave figure-toi, pour éviter d'avoir à te tuer après, fit-il froidement.

Elle redressa la tête avec fierté.

-Je ne recule devant rien. La mort ne m'effraie pas. Mais je refuse de me laisser souiller avant !

Le visage de Drago se figea en une grimace morbide.

-Te souiller ? C'est plutôt toi qui me souilles, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Il la gifla violemment avant de la saisir par les cheveux.

-On va aller faire un petit tour dans mes appartements au palais, Granger !

Ils transplanèrent.

.

Ils réapparurent devant Poudlard. Drago traîna une Hermione presque nue jusque dans le château. Tous les habitants des lieux ricanèrent. Encore une salope qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure avec l'héritier.

Un homme, tout de noir vêtue, plissa son visage blafard en une grimace et quitta les lieux pour transplaner. Severus Rogue devait prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix que l'une des leurs était en mauvaise posture...

.

Drago jeta Hermione dans une petite pièce munie simplement d'un banc de bois et l'enferma d'un coup de baguette, la faisant grincer de dépit. Hermione n'aimait pas avoir tort, mais il était vrai qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'accepter la proposition de Ron et partir en mission avec lui. Elle avait refusé non par manque de prudence, mais simplement parce qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec lui. Tout cela à cause de l'abominable Mangemort qui l'avait enfermée ici.

Elle attendit plusieurs heures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau sur une jeune blonde qui aurait pu être très belle si ses traits n'étaient pas congestionnés, la faisant ressembler à un pékinois. Elles se détaillèrent un moment, puis la blonde parla.

-Je ne sais franchement pas ce que Drago te trouve.

-Il ne me trouve rien, répliqua-t-elle avec hargne. Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et il va sûrement me tuer. Alors...

Les yeux de Pansy étincelèrent dangereusement.

-Une Sang-de-Bourbe, oui, ma fille, c'est juste. Tâche de t'en souvenir avant de te vautrer dans le lit d'un homme bien.

-Un homme bien ? enragea la jeune brune. Ton cher Drago d'amour est un salaud et un assassin !

Pansy leva sa baguette. Hermione se sentit étreindre encore une fois par la douleur, puis ce fut le noir.

.

Severus Rogue écarta d'un geste sec et brusque la porte de la salle de réunion, écrasant par la même occasion le nez de Ron juste derrière.

-Monsieur Weasley, dit le spécialiste des potions et poisons d'une voix doucereuse. Je vous conseille d'aller soigner cela. Un peu de sauge des landes avec une douzaine de paires d'yeux d'anguille à pointes jaunes devraient faire cesser vos...pleurnicheries.

Ron lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de sortir, se tenant le nez. Severus avança vers la table de réunion et, avec un rictus haineux, se tourna vers Harry.

-Potter, dit-il froidement.

-Maître Rogue.

-J'ai des nouvelles et elles ne sont pas faites pour vous plaire.

Le front de Harry se barra en un pli soucieux et il se détourna de la carte des îles Shetland sous ses yeux.

-Parlez !

-Les Mangemorts ont fait une capture assez...intéressante.

Il y eut un silence.

-Drago Malefoy a capturé Hermione Granger.

Harry pâlit et se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil alors que Ginny regardait l'espion, épouvantée.

-Non...

-Pour le moment, les Mangemorts et le roi...

-Il n'est pas le roi !

Harry se leva en hurlant.

-Le roi était mon père !

-Et c'est fou comme vous lui ressemblez, déclara doucement l'autre. Arrogant, immature, à se pavaner, un véritable...

-La ferme ! Mon père ne se pavanait pas. Et moi non plus !

-Ce n'est pas parce que sa Grandiose Majesté Harry Potter est le fils du feu roi qu'il peut se croire tout permis, menaça Rogue.

Ginny s'interposa.

-Cessez ! Harry pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête !

Harry leur jeta à tous deux une œillade réfrigérante.

-Merci, Miss Weasley, pour cette intervention inutile, grogna Rogue. Je disais donc, avant que Potter ne se sente agressé par quelques tristes vérités qui sont les siennes, que les Mangemorts ne savent pas que Potter est toujours en vie, ni que Miss Granger appartient à l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour eux, elle n'est sans doute qu'une née-moldue, un jouet avec lequel s'amuser avant de le jeter. Ou en l'occurrence, plutôt, de la tuer.

-Ne vaut-il pas mieux, murmura Harry, que Hermione dévoile ma survie et l'existence de l'Ordre aux partisans de Voldemort ? Elle gagnerait du temps.

-Certes, concéda Rogue, mais elle devra parler, et ce sera fait dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Hermione connaît les risques, et de toute manière, en tant que née-moldue, elle souffrira, remarqua Ginny.

-Oui, et pendant qu'elle gagne du temps, nous pouvons aller la sauver, déclara Harry.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer à Poudlard comme dans un moulin, s'agaça Rogue.

-Tant mieux, répliqua le prince avec satisfaction. Je crois que le temps de venger ma mère et mon père, ainsi que toutes les victimes de ce roi de pacotille, est venu. L'affrontement final approche. Je convoque une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Moi je rentre à Poudlard, acquiesça Rogue, avant que mon absence ne se fasse remarquer.

-Bien. Nous vous préviendrons quand il faudra entrer en contact avec elle.

Rogue s'éloigna dans la nuit dans une envolée de capes. Il huma l'air glacial, et soupira en regardant la lune.

-Bientôt, souffla-t-il. Bientôt, Lily, tu seras vengée...

.

Hermione s'éveilla doucement. Elle entendait du monde s'agiter autour d'elle. Yeux fermés, elle se souvint rapidement de ce qui s'était passé récemment. L'Ordre du Phénix avait dû remarquer sa disparition, mais ne pas savoir où elle était. En se concentrant, elle parvint à entendre des voix.

-...malade, Pansy ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de la toucher !

-Et alors ! Ce n'est qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, faiseuse de Cracmols et voleuse de magie ! Pire qu'une moldue ! Réveille-toi, Drago !

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit et Pansy poussa un petit cri de douleur.

-Je suis le chef ici, s'époumona le blond. Le prince ! Le maître direct après le roi ! Comment oses-tu aller contre ma volonté !

Pansy étouffa un sanglot.

-Drago, je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas préférer cette...cette...créature à moi !

Drago Malefoy sembla s'adoucir.

-Je ne la préfère en rien à toi, Pansy. Au contraire. Mais elle est mon objet, ma capture, et c'est à moi de la torturer, c'est clair ?

-Oui, Drago, fit-elle docile.

-Bien. Tu peux y aller. Blaise ?

Une voix plus grave et profonde rétentit.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux y aller, Dray. Je veille.

-Merci, vieux frère.

Une porte claqua et il n'y eut plus que du silence. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant pour éviter de se brûler la rétine. Elle était dans un lit de bois, dans une longue pièce en pierre qui devait être une infirmerie. Aussitôt, elle sentit une baguette caresser doucement sa gorge, et tourna le regard vers un jeune homme de son âge. Il était extrêmement beau, bien que son teint avouait qu'une de ses ancêtres devait avoir eu quelque penchant pour un sarrasin. Il la regardait d'un air amusé.

-Alors, on écoute les conversations en faisant semblant de dormir ?

La bouche pâteuse et les membres lourds, Hermione parvint à rétorquer,

-Je viens juste de me réveiller. Où suis-je ?

Le métis eut un sourire tordu.

-Toujours à Poudlard, la belle. Tu ne pensais pas nous quitter ainsi ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Blaise Zabini, murmura-t-il. Le meilleur ami de ton propriétaire.

-De mon...

Hermione sembla scandalisée et Blaise éclata de rire.

-Tu n'imagines pas que nous laissons les Sang-de-Bourbe en liberté tout de même ? Drago t'a choisi pour être son esclave personnelle. Tu en as de la chance. D'ordinaire les Sang-de-Bourbe nous les tuons au berceau.

-La preuve que non, brava-t-elle. Je suis en vie. Par ailleurs je parierais que je ne suis pas la seule.

-Certes, concéda Blaise en s'asseyant sur le lit en face d'elle et en la regardant comme si elle était un phénomène scientifique particulièrement intéressant. C'est parce que tu es toujours en vie que tu nous intéresses. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas être abattue ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'allait pas lui dire que l'Ordre du Phénix court toujours !

-Le roi, poursuivit-il, est mis au courant de ton existence et compte bien t'interroger lui-même. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour toi, il est parti en voyage pour quelques semaines, et ne pourra te parler avant son retour.

Hermione avait pâli en entendant qu'elle serait torturée par Voldemort mais, courageuse, ne perdit pas la face et répondit sèchement.

-Comment saurais-je de quelle façon j'ai échappé aux Mangemorts ? J'étais bébé.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire cela au roi, nota Blaise, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Trouve une excuse valable.

Il se leva.

-Je vais chercher Drago. Je me doute que tu n'es pas en état de te lever, et tu ne pourrais pas fuir le cas échéant, mais par mesure exceptionnelle de prudence...Impedimenta !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et il répliqua en lui envoyant un clin d'œil et un baiser du bout des doigts. Il sortit, et tomba sur Drago qui, lui s'apprêtait à entrer. Blaise avisa sa mine débraillée et éclata de rire.

-Je vois de quelle manière tu t'es réconcilié avec Pansy, ricana-t-il.

-La ferme, Blaise. En parlant de femmes, Astoria ne cesse de gémir et de pleurer. Elle voit Théodore et moi, mais elle ne te voit plus. Tu sais pourtant que tu es son préféré.

-Désolé d'être occupé, grommela Blaise. Surtout quand tu me désignes garde-malade. Vraiment, cet endroit a besoin d'une infirmière. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous n'en avons pas.

-Cela fait partie de la sélection naturelle selon le roi, à mon avis.

-Oui, sans doute. Drago, quand tu monteras sur le trône, obtiens-nous une infirmière je te prie.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Est-elle réveillée ?

-Oh, oui. Nous avons eu une petite discussion fort intéressante. Elle ne manque ni de culot, ni d'intelligence. Si tu parviens à la domestiquer, elle fera une servante loyale et précieuse. Et une excellente maîtresse.

Ils échangèrent un sourire grivois. Puis Blaise redevint sérieux.

-Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es énervé autant contre Pansy. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne supporte pas les filles qui te tournent autour.

-Hermione Granger ne me tourne pas autour.

-Non, plutôt le contraire, ricana Blaise.

-Va te faire foutre.

Drago entra dans l'infirmerie. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui avec la mine belliqueuse. Drago se posta à ses côtés sans la regarder et produit une petite fiole de potion bleue.

-Bois.

-Si tu essaies de m'empoisonner, ton cher roi ne sera pas content, dit-elle sauvagement.

-Bois, je te dis !

Il présenta la potion à ses lèvres et elle dut l'avaler. Aussitôt, elle se sentit mieux, pleine d'énergie et prête à courir un marathon. D'un mouvement paresseux de baguette, il la détacha.

-Debout et suis-moi.

Elle se leva, croisa les bras et le défia du regard. Il s'approcha, doucement, menaçant, et se colla contre elle, lui entourant la taille de ses mains. Elle se débattit, mais il la tenait fermement.

-Hermione Granger, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il y a d'autres méthodes de torture que le Doloris. Tu n'aimerais pas que je devienne violent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vas-y, frappe-moi, brava-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

-Tu es naïve, Granger, trop naïve...je ne te frapperais pas. Ce serait dommage, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue, d'abîmer un si joli minois. Non, si tu désobéis, la bataille se mènera...dans mon lit.

Elle se figea, comprenant enfin. Il se détourna d'elle et avança vers la sortie en lançant un simple,

-Bouge, Granger.

Elle le suivit, méfiante. Il lui fit traverser Poudlard jusque dans les cachots et se planta devant un pan de mur nu.

-Je suis le prince, chansonna le blond.

Une porte apparut dans le mur et les deux ennemis entrèrent dans une pièce sombre, aux couleurs verdoyantes.

-Mes appartements, annonça-t-il. Ma chambre est là, et la tienne, ici.

Il montra d'abord une immense chambre au lit gigantesque, puis une petite pièce munie d'un lit de paille à même le sol.

-La place des Sang-de-Bourbe est à mes pieds, dit-il en la voyant regarder le lit par terre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais sur la colline, répliqua-t-elle avec courage.

En réponse, elle reçut une gifle qui la fit vaciller par sa puissance, et se retrouva durement plaquée contre le mur de pierres saillantes. Elle se confronta, sonnée, à la mine furieuse de Drago.

-Tu m'obéiras, hurla-t-il.

-Jamais !

Il colla brusquement, avec violence, ses lèvres sur celles de Hermione, et la mordit jusqu'au sang dans un élan de rage. Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien en tentant de se dérober, Hermione décida de lui rendre la pareille. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Cela n'avait pourtant rien d'un baiser. Une attirance mutuelle, une passion dévorante, une haine partagées, le mélange était explosif. Leurs langues se battaient, escrimaient, en un duel, à qui vaincrait l'autre. L'une pour sa liberté, l'autre pour l'étincelle d'un sentiment beaucoup plus profond que l'attirance et le désir. À son tour, elle le mordit, et en échange, le baiser augmenta encore d'intensité, si cela était possible.

Voyant se profiler l'égalité, Drago décida de déstabiliser sa partenaire en glissant ses mains le long de son corps, s'extasiant intérieurement sur la perfection des courbes sous ses doigts. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas gémir. En retour, elle passa ses propres mains sur la nuque du jeune homme en une caresse volontairement sensuelle, et tira gentiment ses cheveux vers l'arrière, les poussant à se coller l'un à l'autre tant qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils voulaient entrer l'un _dans_ l'autre.

L'air, électrique jusqu'alors de tension guerrière, changea pour une tension sexuelle. Drago passa ses mains sous les fesses de la belle et la souleva brutalement. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle sentait clairement son érection frotter contre elle, mais loin de l'effrayer, cette sensation l'excitait au plus haut point. À tâtons, pris dans un baiser qui n'en finit pas, il la porta jusqu'au lit de paille. Un frisson traversa l'échine de Hermione et elle gémit enfin.

Drago se figea alors, et la posa sans douceur sur le lit, où elle s'immobilisa, haletante, tremblant de désir. Ses yeux reflétaient une envie brute, animale, et Drago dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la baiser jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Avant, il fallait lui faire comprendre qui était le maître.

-J'ai dit, conclut-il en essayant de maîtriser sa voix, que la place des Sang-de-Bourbe était à mes pieds.

Et avec un regard indéchiffrable, il sortit en claquant la porte. Hermione, perdue de dégoût, de colère, et de désir intarissable, se retourna et se mordit le bras jusqu'au sang pour éviter de hurler. Drago, lui, s'éloigna jusqu'aux écuries, enfourcha un balai et s'envola haut et loin. Dans les nuages, il se permit de laisser sa rage éclater en un long cri désespéré.

.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans référence à ce qu'il s'était passé. L'un comme l'autre s'évitaient, ne se parlant que pour le strict minimum. Pour une esclave, Hermione avait une vie assez décente. Elle devait se tenir en permanence près de son maître, et exécuter des ordres futiles : lui servir à boire, faire un peu de ménage en compagnie des elfes de maison, préparer ses habits, peu de choses en somme. Elle s'ennuyait.

Les appartements de Drago étaient le lieu de passage de beaucoup de monde, surtout des Mangemorts. Hermione les détestait. Ils portaient en permanence sur elle des regards soit grivois, soit haineux. Drago était sa seule protection.

Enfin non, pas la seule. Il y avait Blaise aussi. Il semblait toujours savoir quelque chose que ni Drago, ni Hermione ne savaient, et en les voyant ensemble, il souriait comme un idiot en les couvrant de regards entendus. Drago et lui se considéraient comme des frères, aussi Blaise venait souvent. Il s'enquérait toujours avec politesse, de la santé de Hermione, de la vie de Hermione, du bonheur de Hermione, et semblait très content des regards noirs que son ami lui jetait, à chaque fois qu'il parlait à la jeune sorcière, ce qui était souvent. Hermione l'aimait bien. Si seulement il n'était pas Mangemort !

Drago était presque toujours suivi par Crabbe et Goyle, deux armoires à glace aussi puissants que bêtes. Des fois, Théodore Nott venait aussi. C'était un brun calme, érudit, avec beaucoup de culture, et s'il ne faisait pas trop attention à Hermione, elle adorait l'écouter il avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire.

Pour ce qui était des femmes, Narcissa, la mère de Drago, rendait régulièrement visite à son fils. Avec Blaise c'était la personne la plus proche du blond. Elle agissait comme si Hermione était un meuble, mais d'après ce que la jeune fille en avait entendu dire, Narcissa en savait toujours plus qu'elle ne disait, et elle avait selon Blaise posé beaucoup de questions à son sujet dans l'entourage de son fils.

Astoria Greengrass était une belle brune délurée, et elle faisait partie de ceux qui jetaient à Hermione des regards signifiant clairement leur envie de voir la née-moldue dans leur lit. Hermione ne l'aimait pas car quand elle venait, Drago ordonnait toujours qu'elle s'habille de façon légère pour satisfaire le voyeurisme de sa maîtresse. Daphné Greengrass, l'aînée, était plus calme, plus digne, posée et observatrice. Elle aussi faisait comme si Hermione n'existait pas.

Enfin, Pansy Parkinson, la blonde favorite de Drago, la haïssait et c'était bien réciproque. Pansy faisait de la vie de sa rivale un enfer. Jour et nuit, parce qu'il s'avérait qu'elle était assez bruyante au lit. Et Drago ne s'embêtait pas à insonoriser la chambre quand il la ramenait.

Quand Drago partait en mission, ce qui était rare et toujours bref, puisque l'héritier de Voldemort menait le pays en son absence, Hermione allait aux cuisines avec les elfes. Le blond la voulait le plus en sécurité possible.

Un matin, elle s'y rendit, son propriétaire partant pour deux jours. Elle aida les elfes, qui l'appréciaient pour sa gentillesse, à cuisiner et à laver. Soudain, peu après midi, Pansy débarqua dans les cuisines, suivie d'Astoria qui sautillait en battant des mains. Pansy s'arrêta devant l'esclave, un air mauvais collé au visage.

-J'ai enfin découvert où tu te cachais pendant que Dray quitte Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais être claire. J'en ai assez que tu tournes autour de Drago. Il ne parle que de toi. Tout allait bien avant ton arrivée et je veux que les choses reviennent comme avant pour cela, une seule solution. Te faire disparaître. Et si tu n'as pas compris, avec ton cerveau sous-développé de moldue, je veux dire la mort. Malheureusement, j'ai promis quelque chose à Astoria, et elle veut s'amuser un peu avec toi avant ta mort.

Astoria s'approcha, gourmande. Hermione recula, avant de se retrouver coincée par le plan de travail. Les elfes, effrayés, hésitèrent, mais un regard de Pansy les fit retourner à leurs tâches et fermer leurs grandes oreilles au drame. Astoria se jeta sur Hermione pour l'embrasser passionnément, faisant manquer de vomir la jeune fille. Les mains de la Mangemort étaient partout à la fois. Hermione ne put se débattre lorsque Astoria lui lança un maléfice du Saucisson. Raide, elle tomba au sol. Astoria déchira sa robe et commença à la palper violemment sous le regard ennuyé de Pansy.

Soudain, un tumulte s'éleva depuis l'entrée de la cuisine, et Narcissa et Blaise entrèrent, baguette levée.

-Astoria, fit la belle Narcissa d'une voix glaciale, lâche-la.

-Mais...

-Tu n'as pas reçu la permission de son maître pour la toucher ! J'ai horreur que l'on marche sur le territoire d'autrui ! Va, Astoria. Une fille t'attend dans tes appartements.

Boudeuse, la brune s'exécuta. Menaçant, Blaise se tourna vers Pansy.

-Toi, tu me suis.

-Non.

-C'est un ordre Pansy. Je suis ton supérieur. Ne t'amuse même pas à jouer la carte de l'insubordination.

Avec un regard meurtrier, Pansy obéit. Narcissa se retourna vers Hermione et la libéra du maléfice. Celle-ci murmura un remerciement et Narcissa dit froidement,

-Suis-moi.

Hermione s'exécuta, épuisée, et Narcissa la ramena dans les appartements de son fils.

-La prochaine fois que Drago part en mission, tu iras chez Blaise.

-Bien, madame.

Narcissa hésita et ajouta,

-Le roi rentre après-demain. Il voudra sans doute te...parler, assez rapidement.

Hermione frissonna et hocha la tête.

-Drago est-il ton amant ?

Hermione écarquilla mes yeux et secoua vivement la tête. Narcissa semblait pensive.

-J'espère que tu sauras le garder dans tes filets, ma fille.

La brune était perplexe.

-Mais...il n'est pas mon amant, je vous...

-Peu importe, coupa la mère du blond. Sauve l'âme de mon fils, il le mérite. Blaise et moi-même protégerons tes arrières. Je fais ce que je peux, Blaise aussi, mais ton aide nous sera précieuse.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Reste près de lui et ne lui cause pas d'ennuis.

Narcissa amorça un mouvement pour sortir, mais se ravisa et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

-L'Ordre ne devrait plus tarder, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton complice.

Et elle disparut, laissant Hermione foudroyée.

.

Le lendemain, comme commandé par Narcissa Malefoy, Hermione se rendit chez Blaise. Une amitié était née entre les deux et ils passèrent une bonne matinée. À l'heure du déjeuner, un elfe vint voir le métis.

-Le seigneur Rogue demande audience, couina la créature.

-Bien. Qu'il entre.

L'elfe disparut et Blaise se tourna vers Hermione.

-Il vient pour te voir. Je te laisse. Je ferme les yeux sur les agissements de l'Ordre, mais n'y participe pas.

Hermione était sonnée. Les Mangemorts ne devaient pas être au courant de la survie de la société secrète et en deux jours, deux lui en avaient parlé.

Un homme pénétra dans la pièce. Froid, la peau blême, vêtu de noir, des cheveux sombres et graisseux, Hermione le reconnut comme étant un Mangemort bien avant dans les grâces de Voldemort et frémit.

-Hermione Granger, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je me nomme Severus Rogue. Je serai bref. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans ne savent rien de l'Ordre du Phénix ni de la survie de Potter. Sauf moi-même, espion infiltré dans les rangs du présent roi, Narcissa Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, qui ferment les yeux sur nos agissements, et qui le font pour le bien de Drago Malefoy. J'ai consulté l'Ordre dès votre capture. Potter veut attaquer rapidement et en finir. L'attaque de Poudlard est imminent. Pour votre part, tu devras voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès son arrivée, demain. Il voudra vous tuer. Vous l'informerez de l'existence du Phénix et de la survie de Potter. Cela vous permet de gagner du temps avant la mort, par la torture. Ne cédez pas trop vite sinon vous contrecarrerez nos plans vous gonflerez le nombre de combattants de l'Ordre et vous désignerez aux Mangemorts une fausse planque. Il enverra quelques hommes en reconnaissance. Là-bas, des combattants de l'Ordre feront semblant que c'est bien le QG. Il enverra donc plus de Mangemorts, beaucoup plus. Quand Poudlard sera presque vidé de ses combattants, le Phénix attaquera. Est-ce clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche. À quel nombre prétendu dois-je porter le nombre de combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Et où serait leur planque ?

-Vous en porterez le nombre à cinq cent. La planque, voici l'adresse : 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres. Retenez-le bien. C'est un relais du Phénix.

-Bien.

-Je compte sur vous, Miss Granger.

Et l'homme aux allures de chauve-souris s'éloigna en un mouvement de cape. Hermione inspira doucement et Blaise revint. Il avisa sa mine pâle.

-Hermione ? Tu vas bien ?

-Je risque de mourir, Blaise.

Il y eut un silence.

-Blaise. Je dois te prévenir. L'attaque approche. Narcissa et toi devrez jouer le jeu, mais dès que possible, mettez-vous à l'abri. Ne combattez pas l'Ordre ou vous en mourrez.

Blaise l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

-Repose-toi. Je vais appeler un elfe pour te surveiller. Moi, je dois prévenir Narcissa.

Hermione hocha la tête. Blaise sorti, elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit. Épuisée par tant d'émotions de ces derniers jours, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

.

La première chose que vit Hermione en se réveillant fut Drago Malefoy, debout à côté du lit de Blaise, encore dans ses habits de voyage. Il la dévisageait, glacial.

-Ainsi donc, dit-il froidement, mon esclave profite que j'ai le dos tourné pour courir dans le lit de mon meilleur ami ?

-Non, fit-elle doucement. J'étais lasse, il m'a proposé de dormir, puisqu'il devait aller voir ta mère.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas aux cuisines, là où je t'ordonne d'être ?

Elle geignit, mal à l'aise.

-Euh...Pansy Parkinson et moi-même avons eu une petite altercation hier aux cuisines.

-C'est ce que je vais vérifier, aboya-t-il.

Il s'éloigna, fou de rage. Il s'attachait trop à la demoiselle. Non, en réalité, il était fou de désir pour elle, et éprouvait le besoin de manifester de la tendresse pour elle. Le fait qu'il la retrouve dans le lit de Blaise Zabini, nue, le rendait fou de rage. Il se dirigea chez sa mère et pénétra, sans bruit, dans l'appartement. La porte du salon privé de Narcissa était légèrement entrouvert, comme à la hâte, et il entendit les voix de Blaise et de Narcissa s'élever, basses et précipitées. Conspiratrices. Drago se colla à la porte et écouta discrètement.

-...roi rentre demain et il va la torturer. Je sais que cela va rendre Drago fou. Il n'y a qu'à les regarder, Hermione et lui, pour voir qu'ils sont fous amoureux. Il n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Je le sais, Blaise. Je le sais. Mais continue je te prie.

-Le roi voudra la tuer.

-Je le crains.

-Mais l'Ordre du Phénix, dont Hermione est un membre éminent a un plan. Elle doit dénoncer l'Ordre pour leur permettre d'attaquer Poudlard...

-Hermione ? Membre éminent ? Elle est pourtant jeune.

-C'est la meilleure amie de Harry Potter.

Drago était figé. Le Phénix existait toujours ? Hermione en était ? Et Potter était toujours en vie. Et il était le meilleur ami de son esclave ! Et pourquoi Blaise et Narcissa étaient au courant des plans du Phénix, de l'ennemi caché ?

-...le problème étant, que Hermione risque de mourir. Il y a de bonnes chances. Elle le sait et s'y est résignée. Elle doit beaucoup aimer Potter pour se sacrifier...

Drago se sentit transpercer par la jalousie en entendant l'amitié qui liait Hermione et le prince légitime. Mais plus que tout, il était paniqué. Comment sortir Hermione de là sans la perdre ? Car hors de question de la libérer, évidemment. Il l'appréciait trop pour cela.

Alors la réalité frappa Drago de plein fouet.

Il aimait Hermione.

Il était amoureux de Hermione.

Ce magnifique aveu le fit chanceler et il s'éloigna toujours sans bruit. Il courut jusqu'à ses appartements, où la jeune fille était revenue. Il la saisit par le bras, la tira à lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

Bien qu'étonnée, la demoiselle lui rendit son baiser, se rendant compte que cette sensation lui avait manqué. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Le -désir, puissant, monta en elle mais il la relâcha brusquement.

-Viens avec moi, Granger.

Perplexe, Hermione se laissa tirer à travers le château, vide car les Mangemorts préparaient le retour de leur maître. Ils traversèrent le parc enneigé et dès qu'ils arrivèrent au-delà des grilles de Poudlard, Drago les fit transplaner.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite maison de chaume du sud de l'Angleterre.

-Malefoy, que fais-tu ?

-Tu étais en danger à Poudlard. Tu vas rester ici quelques temps.

-Quoi ? Non !

Il fichait tous ses plans en l'air.

-Si, Granger ! Pansy voulait ta peau, mentit-il à moitié. Tu resteras ici, tu ne peux pas t'échapper sans baguette de toute façon.

-Je dois retourner au château !

-Pourquoi, Blaise te manque, coupa-t-il en colère.

-Non, enfin oui...Blaise est un ami, Malefoy !

-Dis plutôt que tu en es amoureuse !

-Ce n'est pas le cas !

-Et que penses-tu que j'ai cru en te voyant te réveiller dans son lit ?

-Tu es jaloux, peut-être ?

-Peut-être bien !

Ils étaient face à face, rouges tous deux, haletants de colère. Puis Hermione se calma brutalement et un sourire amusé éclaira ses traits.

-Tu es vraiment jaloux ?

-Quoi ? Euh, non, enfin je...

-Parce que, tu crois que moi, je ressens quoi quand j'entends Parkinson hurler comme une chienne toute la nuit ? Quand Astoria t'embrasse sous mes yeux ? Quand sa sœur s'éloigne avec toi ? Et toutes les autres ?

Il ne répondit pas, la dévisageant avec intensité, alors elle continua.

-J'en ai assez Malefoy ! Quand bien même j'aurais une relation avec Blaise, tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ! Tu passes ta vie à baiser ! Ne me reproche rien !

-Si ! Tu m'appartiens !

-Je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même !

-Tu es mon esclave !

-Dans la forme seulement ! Pourquoi tu m'empêcherais de coucher avec Blaise ?

-Parce que je t'aime, putain !

Il y eut un silence de mort et même Hermione parut surprise. Il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Elle n'avait osé l'espérer. Les pensées s'enchaînèrent à toute vitesse. Elle le désirait. Il lui manquait quand il partait. Elle aimait le goût de ses lèvres, l'odeur de son parfum, elle aimait sa présence, elle aimait sa voix, elle aimait être à ses côtés, elle l'aimait...

Elle l'aimait ?

Elle l'aimait.

Drago avait pensé dès que les mots interdits avaient traversé ses lèvres qu'elle prendrait peur. Qu'elle lui rirait au nez. Qu'elle le maudirait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle lui sauterait dessus si fortement qu'ils tombent tous deux sur le petit lit dans la pièce unique, ni qu'elle collerait ses lèvres sur les siennes en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amante, répliquant au baiser avec fougue. Elle s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour murmurer,

-Si tu savais comme moi, je t'aime...

Il gémit doucement et lui attrapa les cheveux, les enroulant autour de ses doigts pour la tirer à lui. Leur baiser s'approfondit aussitôt. Leurs cœurs éclatèrent d'un bonheur commun. Il la renversa à son tour et entreprit de lui embrasser avec passion le visage, tempe, joue, menton, nez, lèvres, puis le cou et les épaules. Elle gémissait sans retenue, parcourant le corps de son amant de ses mains.

Il écarta doucement le haut de sa robe de velours et prit un mamelon dressé entre ses dents, le taquinant de la langue, sans cesser de caresser la peau sous ses doigts. Elle étouffa un cri et se cambra. Ravi, il remonta pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle écarta la cape de voyage du jeune homme, le laissant tomber à terre dans un froissement paresseux, et continua de le déshabiller avec volupté, découvrant son torse parfait, albâtre et musclé.

Enchantée, elle passa doucement les mains sur la peau pâle, alors qu'il la regardait faire, conquis. Leur fougue s'évanouit, laissant place à la tendresse et à la douceur. Il fit à son tour glisser la robe de Hermione qui s'échoua au sol, et se recula pour l'admirer.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle couvrait avec pudeur sa poitrine de ses bras. N'aie pas honte. Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai vu de ma vie.

Ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et entreprit de caresser le corps presque nu, hormis la culotte, de la demoiselle.

-Je suis fou de toi, souffla-t-il.

-Tu avais raison, murmura-t-elle en réponse en le fixant dans les yeux. Je t'appartiens, Drago, corps et âme.

Il sourit doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leurs mouvements se firent plus saccadés, pressés. Elle gémit d'appréhension et d'envie quand il ôta doucement sa culotte et écarta ses cuisses. En sentant le contact d'une langue sur son intimité, elle hoqueta de surprise et rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait instinctivement fermés. Mais les sensations qui l'envahirent lui firent oublier sa gêne et elle se cambra de nouveau, butant des hanches contre le visage de son amant.

Celui-ci joignit bientôt un doigt à son action, pressant, palpant et malmenant le petit bouton de chair de Hermione. Il la sentait venir avec la violence d'un ouragan et conclut définitivement l'affaire en enfonçant un majeur dans son intimité d'une étroitesse délirante. Elle émit un cri en se tendant, et aux yeux de Drago c'était la plus belle vision du monde.

Il remonta près d'elle, la laissant haletante, un peu sur une autre planète, mais à sa grande surprise, elle le saisit par la nuque et l'abaissa jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, se goûtant elle-même. L'érotisme de la situation les grisa tous deux et Hermione gémit en sentant l'érection conséquente de son amant contre sa cuisse. Drago jeta ses derniers habits au sol sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Il descendit sa main sur le pubis de sa belle et la caressa lentement avant de la pénétrer de deux doigts, mimant l'acte d'amour avec un érotisme scandaleux. Elle murmura son nom et gémit encore. Tremblante, elle avança une main peu assurée vers le sexe dressé de sa moitié. Drago allait lui faire un discours du genre « tu n'es pas obligée » mais dès qu'elle referma sa petite main autour de l'érection du jeune homme, devenue douloureuse à force d'attente et de désir, les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Elle entreprit un lent va-et-vient qui électrisa tellement son amour qu'il en oublia ses propres doigts dans l'intimité de Hermione, les retirant pour la regarder faire. Elle était rose de gêne mais décidée. Il la trouvait magnifique. Elle accéléra le mouvement et s'abaissa pour poser sa bouche autour du gland, recueillant d'un petit coup de langue le liquide qui s'y trouvait. Voir la langue de Hermione lécher son sexe en fut trop. Il la saisit fermement par les épaules et la remonta.

-Hermione, ronronna-t-il littéralement. Tu es si belle que je ne pourrais pas me retenir...

Elle s'empourpra mais il l'embrassa doucement et reprit son activité en se plaçant face à elle, lui écartant gentiment les cuisses. Il s'allongea sur elle, frottant lentement son pénis contre les lèvres intimes, attendant un signal. Elle se détendit peu à peu et l'embrassa pour lui signifier son accord.

Il la pénétra d'un coup, brutalement, et resta sans bouger dans son ventre pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Pas doux mais efficace. Hermione laissa échapper un cri sous la douleur et se raidit, d'autant que le blond n'était pas de petite taille. Loin de là.

-Détends-toi mon amour, souffla-t-il en lui baisant le visage. Détends-toi. Cela ira mieux après.

La voix de son amant, rauque, l'apaisa et elle se détendit progressivement alors que Drago, lui, était au paradis. Elle était chaude, serrée comme il faut. Il gémit et cela débrida sa maîtresse qui l'embrassa de nouveau. Lentement, doucement, il se mit à faire des va-et-vient. Au début endolorie, elle finit par se laisser aller et à sentir une étincelle dans son bas-ventre. Du plaisir.

Soucieuse d'en avoir plus, elle joignit son amant dans l'action et entama à son tour des mouvements du bassin, butant des hanches contre lui. Ils haletaient, gémissaient. Puis soudain, alors que Hermione fatiguait, elle explosa. Le plaisir se répandit dans ses veines, chaud et bienfaiteur, et une seconde après, Drago la suivit. Leurs cris se mêlèrent en un orgasme foudroyant. Drago retomba sur elle et sans l'écraser tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Enfin, il se retira doucement, l'embrassa, et se mit à son côté.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Parfaitement, oui. Et toi ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

Ils rirent doucement et petit à petit, sombrèrent dans le sommeil, enlacés.

.

Drago se réveilla alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon, envahissant le cottage d'une lumière chaude. Il se ressouvint alors de la nuit et un sentiment de pur bonheur le traversa. Il roula et se retourna, mais fut étonné de ne pas trouver Hermione à ses côtés. Il leva alors les yeux et se figea.

Hermione, réveillée avant lui, habillée, avait pris sa baguette dans ses affaires. La veille il n'avait pas fait attention. Elle pointait sans trembler la baguette sur son amant mais le regret se lisait dans ses yeux. Drago fut poignardé par un sentiment de trahison.

-Hermione ?

-Je suis désolée Drago. Vraiment. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire à Poudlard. Je pense que tu sais ce dont il s'agit et que tu m'as menée ici pour ma sécurité, pas par rapport à Parkinson.

-En effet.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Je dois retourner au château. Cependant, je dirais à Blaise et à Narcissa ta localisation. Ils viendront te chercher. Ainsi, si Voldemort gagne la bataille, tu pourras le rejoindre tranquillement. Si nous gagnons, tu pourras asseoir ton innocence sur ton absence à la bataille. Tu as voulu me protéger, je le conçois mais c'est à mon tour.

-Hermione ! Ne fais pas cela...

-Je suis désolée, Drago. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais...Stupéfix !

Et ce fut le noir total.

.

Hermione transplana devant Poudlard et se faufila dans le château grâce à un elfe de maison qui se nommait Dobby, qu'elle avait pris en amitié et qui l'aida. Puis, elle courut jusqu'aux appartements de Blaise et entra. Merlin merci, il était seul, et réveillé. Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

-Je vais prévenir Narcissa et Severus. Severus viendra te chercher. Retourne aux appartements de Drago.

Hermione obéit et une heure plus tard, elle était menée devant Lord Voldemort en salle du trône. Tête haute, elle affronta son destin.

.

Alastor Maugrey avait pris la tête des opérations. Lui et une équipe d'une dizaine de personnes avaient transplané au Square Grimmaurd dès que le Patronus en forme de biche de Severus les avaient prévenus qu'il allait mener Hermione chez Voldemort.

-Vous avez compris ce que l'on doit faire ? grogna-t-il en tournant son œil magique dans tous les sens.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais ouiiii. Nous avons répété ce plan des centaines de fois.

-Des milliers, corrigea Fred Weasley.

-Ou des millions, proposa George.

-Mieux vaut trop que pas assez, aboya Maugrey. Et n'oubliez pas. Vigilance constante !

.

La douleur cessa, mais son corps semblait brisé, cassé en des milliers de morceaux. Elle sentit le sol de pierre glacial sous sa joue mais ne se souvenait pas d'être tombée. Cependant, elle devait tenir. Pour tous les siens.

-Je répète, siffla une voix glaciale au-dessus d'elle. C'est mon dernier avertissement, après, ce sera la mort. Je n'aime pas les petites Sang-de-Bourbe qui tentent de résister après dix Doloris. Comment as-tu fait pour échapper à la Trace des Sang-de-Bourbe à la naissance ?

C'était le moment.

-L'Ordre du Phénix, cria-t-elle.

La salle pleine de Mangemorts devint brusquement silencieuse. Voldemort semblait foudroyé.

-Tu mens, hurla-t-il. Tu mens ! L'Ordre n'existe plus ! Tu as du lire le nom dans un livre censuré ! Sale petite...

-Je ne mens pas, hurla-t-elle la voix brisée. Je vous le jure.

Elle pleurait et sa voix était hâchée.

-L'Ordre a continué à exister ! Ils recueillent et sauvent les nés-moldus...

-Où est leur planque, hurla Voldemort d'une voix aiguë.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il ne devait pas avoir de doutes. Elle devrait subir encore un peu pour « cracher le morceau »...

.

Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Où est la planque ? Combien sont-ils ? Harry Potter est-il en vie ? M'as-tu menti ?

-N...non...

-Le Doloris ne te délie pas la langue. Veux-tu que j'essaie d'autres méthodes ?

-Non ! Ils sont cinq ou six cents...pour...pour Potter, je ne sais pas, il doit être mort, l'Ordre ne l'a jamais retrouvé !

-Où est la planque ! Endoloris !

Un moment plus tard, Hermione rassembla ses dernières forces pour marmonner avant de s'évanouir.

-12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.

Voldemort se détourna d'elle, dégoûté.

-Vous cinq, là ! Rendez-vous 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres ! Soyez discrets. Revenez vite ! Narcissa ! Va soigner la gamine, elle peut avoir des informations pour nous !

Severus, se trouvant près de la porte, sortit discrètement et envoya un Patronus.

.

Le Patronus apparut dans la cuisine du Square où les membres de l'Ordre attendaient. La biche ouvrit la gueule et dit avec la voix austère du maître des potions.

-La première étape du plan a marché. Ils sont cinq. Préparez-vous.

Tonks hocha la tête et sortit dehors suivie par George Weasley. Ils s'assirent sur les marches du perron et se mirent à discuter tout haut, en riant. Ils firent mine de ne pas remarquer plusieurs ombres silencieuses non loin.

-C'est qui qui tient les registres cette semaine, demanda Tonks à voix bien haute.

-Moi, déclara le jumeau Weasley. Nos forces augmentent. Avec l'arrivée du petit né-moldu hier matin, nous sommes cinq cent cinquante trois.

Une fenêtre du Square s'ouvrit alors, comme convenu, et Fred passa sa tête, la moue sévère :

-Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne part en mission aujourd'hui et que nous sommes tous au QG que vous devez rire et chanter devant la porte ! Imaginez s'il y a des Mangemorts dans le coin ?

-Aucun risque, répliqua Tonks avec un clin d'œil. Les Mangemorts ne savent pas que nous existons. Et demain, nous attaquerons Poudlard !

-Crie-le un peu plus fort, vas-y !

-DEMAIN, NOUS ATTAQUERONS POUDLARD !

-Hihihi, rit George.

Une autre fenêtre s'ouvrit et le visage de Remus Lupin, en bonnet de nuit, apparut à son tour.

-Y en a qui veulent dormir !

-Rabat-joie, cria Tonks.

Alastor sortit sur le perron.

-Rentrez tous les deux et arrêtez de crier sur tous les toits nos plans, idiots !

-Oh ça va, ronchonna George. On a bien le droit à un peu de détente.

Ils rentrèrent néanmoins et tout redevint silencieux. Les Mangemorts, horrifiés, transplanèrent alors que dans le Square, les membres du Phénix éclataient de rire.

-Cela a marché à la perfection !

-Ils pensaient être discrets, ces imbéciles ?

Soudain Tonks cessa de rire et parut inquiète.

-J'espère que Hermione va bien.

Ils transplanèrent depuis l'intérieur de la maison, sans un bruit.

.

-Maître !

L'un des Mangemorts chargés de vérifier l'exactitude des informations de Hermione se prosterna, blanc, devant Voldemort.

-Parle, Avery !

-Oui mon roi ! La gamine avait raison, c'est leur planque. Ils ne sont pas très discrets. Ils sont cinq cent cinquante trois aux dires de leur intendant et ils comptent attaquer Poudlard demain !

-Demain, hurla Voldemort. Nous n'avons donc pas le temps de songer à un plan.

-Nous devrions les attaquer de suite ! Ils ont une sorte de congé pour se reposer avant l'attaque du château, déclara Avery. Ils ne sont pas sur leurs gardes.

Voldemort semblait songeur.

-C'est décidé ! Attaquons-les maintenant. Ce soir, l'Ordre du Phénix sera définitivement rayé de la carte ! Je veux que vous transplanez tous dans une heure, le temps de régler les détails. Que la bataille commence !

Et Severus envoya un troisième Patronus.

.

Cette fois, la biche fit irruption dans un QG à Godric's Hollow sur le pied de guerre.

-Départ dans une heure. Une cinquantaine de Mangemorts resteront au château.

Harry Potter leva sa baguette.

-Dans une demi heure, dit-il, chacun à son poste. Que la bataille commence !

.

Harry fut le premier à transplaner avec Ron. Celui-ci regarda le prince fixer Poudlard avec un mélange d'adoration et de tristesse. Depuis son enfance il ne l'avait vu.

-Bienvenue chez toi, vieux frère, murmura le roux.

Et Harry sourit.

.

Les Mangemorts, à l'heure fixée, transplanèrent un à un dans une cacophonie de cris de guerre, de blagues grasses et de rires amers. Voldemort les regarda faire. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bataille pour entretenir les troupes.

Et Voldemort sourit.

.

Dès que les fidèles du faux roi commencèrent à partir, Severus monta en haut d'une tour et lança une pluie d'étincelles rouges. Les partisans du prince légitime se tinrent prêts. Un peu plus tard, alors que Voldemort à son tour transplana, des étincelles vertes s'élevèrent.

Les troupes du Phénix foncèrent à toute vitesse sur Poudlard en poussant des hurlements vengeurs. Ils ne firent pas grand cas des quelques gardes en poste et trois cent hommes et femmes pénétrèrent dans les lieux royaux en s'égosillant de joie. Harry regarda le vieux château de ses ancêtres de plus près. C'était magnifique. Royal. Magique. C'était...

-On n'est pas là pour faire du tourisme, Potter, hurla Rogue en passant au galop devant lui pour aller prendre son poste.

Harry se bougea enfin. L'Ordre prit place le long des remparts d'enceinte, dans le parc, dans le château, en haut des tours. Les centaures sortirent de leur forêt. Les sirènes défendraient le lac. Les Sombrals, montés, parcouraient le ciel. On mit les sortilèges de protection en place. Et, le dernier homme à son poste, déjà, les Mangemorts revenaient, furieux de trouver le Square vide.

.

Dans l'infirmerie vide, Hermione s'éveilla en pleine forme suite aux soins de Narcissa. Les deux femmes se sourirent.

-Le Phénix est dans la place, annonça la blonde.

Hermione se leva précipitamment.

-Le plan a fonctionné à merveille, dit Narcissa. Tu es en vie car il pensait qu'il pourrait te soustraire d'autres informations.

-Merlin merci, souffla-t-elle.

-Je vais partir, dit Narcissa, rejoindre Blaise. Puis nous irons chez Drago.

-Bien. Quand à moi...

Elles se regardèrent, et se quittèrent. Narcissa pour emprunter un passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard, où Blaise l'attendait, et Hermione courut dehors, où elle fonça dans Lavande Brown, une fille de l'Ordre.

-Hermione ! Merlin merci tu vas bien. Attends, je t'emmène voir Harry.

Hermione la suivit jusqu'en haut des remparts où Harry et Ron étaient assis dos au mur, près du portail devant lequel les Mangemorts se massaient en hurlant et en se demandant pourquoi ils ne pouvaient entrer. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis, les étreignant de tout cœur. Mais il n'y eut pas de temps pour les effusions car dehors, la voix de Voldemort résonnait, aiguë.

-Imbéciles ! Elle vous a eus ! Idiots ! Ils ont dû infiltrer le château !

Harry, complice, regarda Hermione.

-Tu veux t'amuser un peu avant que je fasse mon entrée spectaculaire ?

Elle rit doucement.

-La revanche sera bonne, acquiesça-t-elle.

Soudain elle avisa Ron et Lavande s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elle regarda à nouveau Harry qui haussa les épaules et lui marmonna,

-Content de te retrouver, petite sœur. J'en ai assez de ces deux-là qui passent leur vie à faire cela.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi, Harry. Avec Ginny tu fais quoi ?

Il ricana. Une voix de Mangemort retentit au-dessus des bruits de foule :

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne sur les remparts ?

-Vas-y, dit Harry.

Hermione se leva alors, sans cacher sa mine amusée, et se trouva sous le regard de centaines de Mangemorts menés par un Voldemort furieux.

-Toi ! hurla Voldemort. Menteuse !

-Je n'ai pas menti, ricana-t-elle. J'ai juste...disons...je me suis trompé sur l'adresse.

-Je te tuerai dans d'atroces souffrances, jura le faux roi.

Elle haussa un sourcil, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

-Faudrait déjà que vous puissiez pénétrer dans Poudlard.

-J'y arriverais ! Quand à toi...Avada Kedavra !

Mais le maléfice mortel rebondit contre la barrière de protection invisible au niveau de la tête de Hermione. Le jet de lumière verte revint sur la foule et tua un homme au premier rang. Hermione secoua la tête, navrée, et lança,

-Regardez ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez tué Selwyn. Un aussi bon Mangemort, quel dommage.

Les membres de l'Ordre riaient à voix basse, toujours cachés derrière les murs.

-Bon. Moi je dois y aller. À plus tard !

Et elle se rassit derrière le mur, laissant éclater son fou rire avec Ginny qui les avaient rejoint. Elle la serra dans ses bras.

-Envoyez-moi votre chef, ordonna Voldemort.

-Comme vous voudrez, déclara Harry d'une voix forte.

Et il se leva, se présentant à la vue de tous. En même temps, tous les membres de l'Ordre en firent autant, se montrant sur les remparts. Il y eut des cris, des hurlements dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Puis tout devint silencieux.

-Je suis Harry Potter, prince légitime de ce royaume, dit-il d'une voix assurée et forte. Je suis venu libérer ma sœur, venger mes parents et reprendre ce qui est mien. À compter de ce jour, je suis Harry Potter, roi d'Angleterre !

L'Ordre du Phénix applaudit.

-Il faudra me tuer d'abord, rétorqua Voldemort.

-J'en ai parfaitement l'intention, souffla Harry. Pendant que Hermione était prisonnière chez vous, j'ai fait d'intéressants voyages. J'ai détruit plusieurs Horcruxes. Il y en avait quatre. L'épée de Gryffondor, le médaillon de Serpentard, le diadème de Serdaigle et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Ces objets appartenaient à des sorciers puissants, je vous félicite de vos goûts.

-Si tu veux me tuer, Potter, coupa Voldemort soudain pâle, puisqu'il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes, il te faudra soit sortir, soit me laisser entrer.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Harry d'un ton égal. Vous avez vu la barrière de protection en essayant de tuer Hermione Granger. Laissez-moi vous préciser que cette barrière est unilatérale.

-Pour prouver ses dires, il lança un Stupéfix à un Mangemort du premier rang, qui fut parfaitement touché.

-Adieu, Jedusor, dit calmement Harry.

Et le Sortilège de la Mort fusa.

Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort tomba à la renverse, les bras en croix.

Mort.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis les Mangemorts commencèrent à transplaner ou à lancer bêtement des maléfices sur la barrière alors que l'Ordre les abattait un à un dans la sécurité du château dont la barrière venait de sa nature même. Poudlard protège ses légitimes défenseurs.

.

Angleterre, an de grâce 1520.

.

Le royaume était en fête.

Moldus et sorciers sortaient dans la rue, s'embrassaient, s'invitaient à boire un coup, se tapaient dans le dos. Les hommes se rejoignaient en riant fortement. Les femmes y allaient de leur petite larme. Les jeunes filles et les jeunes hommes se tournaient autour en rougissant. Les petits garçons se pavanaient dans leurs plus beaux habits comme des Messieurs, et les petites filles jetaient des pétales de fleurs dans la rue. Le royaume entier était pavoisé de blanc et or, et la monarchie avait décrétée une semaine de fête nationale.

Aujourd'hui le jeune roi Harry se mariait.

Des centaines, des milliers de personnes virent passer le cortège royal, carrosse, chevaux blancs et tout ce qui fait un mariage du plus pur conte de fées. Le peuple secouait des mouchoirs au passage du roi et de sa jeune reine Ginevra, qui allaient du Terrier où ils s'étaient dit oui, chez la jeune femme, à Poudlard, résidence royale. La famille et les amis suivaient, et on siffla Ronald Weasley et Lavande Brown qui étaient les fiancés les plus populaires du pays et les prochains sur la liste à se marier. On applaudit aussi la jeune sœur de cœur du souverain, la jolie Hermione, célibataire le plus en vue du moment.

Arrivés à Poudlard, on ferma les portes au peuple, et aux Moldus, et on festoya entre sorciers en riant et en buvant beaucoup. À la fin de la soirée, alors que tout le monde était assez alcoolisé, le roi se leva.

-Il est de tradition dans ma famille, déclara-t-il, que les mariés fassent deux trois cadeaux le jour de leur mariage aux personnes qui leur sont chères. Ainsi, mes parents avaient permis à mon parrain Sirius de devenir Animagus, à Monsieur Frank et Madame Alice Londubat alors enceinte de devenir les parrain et marraine de leur fils Neville, et à Severus Rogue de devenir Grand Maître ès Potions du royaume. Je veux à mon tour, avant de me retirer avec ma ravissante Ginny, accorder mes trois vœux. D'abord, j'accepte que mon meilleur ami, Ron, épouse Lavande Brown qu'il aime tendrement.

Il y eut des rires, des sifflements cocasses, et Lavande rougit tandis que Ron se levait et étreignait Harry.

-Ensuite, je veux autoriser, puisque je suis d'une humeur très _maritale_ aujourd'hui, je veux autoriser Neville Londubat, mon cher ami, à épouser Luna Lovegood, comme elle me l'a demandé. D'ordinaire ce sont les hommes qui font la demande mais Luna aime faire les choses à sa manière...

On éclata de rire et applaudit en félicitant les deux fiancés dans la foule. Puis Harry redevint grave.

-Enfin, je vais vous raconter une petite histoire afin que vous compreniez mieux mon troisième souhait. Hermione, vous la connaissez. Vous connaissez aussi Drago Malefoy.

Hermione se raidit et la foule se mit à huer au nom de Malefoy mais Harry les coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Non, ne protestez pas. Hermione et Drago sont tombés amoureux pendant la guerre et je sais de source sûre que la mère et le meilleur ami de cet homme ont été de notre côté. Par ailleurs, Drago lui-même a aidé Hermione quand elle avait besoin de protection. Drago a été élevé par Voldemort sans savoir que celui-ci en faisait une machine à tuer. Lors de la bataille ici-même, la mère et l'ami du jeune homme l'ont rejoint et sont partis avec lui, sur mon ordre car je ne savais pas alors qu'ils nous aidaient. Ils ont quitté le pays. Ils ont dû à cause de certains événements rester sur le continent plus longtemps que prévu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Comment Harry savait-il tout cela ? Elle-même n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis leur nuit d'amour. Elle avait trouvé le cottage déserté.

-Tellement longtemps, en vérité, continuait Harry, qu'il craignait que Hermione ne retrouve l'amour. Il a alors décidé de ne plus interférer avec la vie de Hermione et de la laisser vivre en paix. Puis, la mère de Drago est revenue en Angleterre. J'ai eu un entretien personnel avec elle, il y a quelques jours. Elle m'a confessé que son enfant aimait encore plus que la vie Hermione. En retour, j'ai répondu que Hermione aimait encore Drago, lui et seulement lui. Narcissa Malefoy est partie répandre la nouvelle auprès de son fils.

Il y eut un silence. On aime les histoires d'amour, d'autant si elles ont du drame mais finissent bien.

-C'est pourquoi mon troisième vœu est de permettre à Drago Malefoy d'épouser Hermione Granger.

Il y eut des exclamations et soudain, tout redevint silencieux. Sous le chapiteau spécialement installé pour la fête, un homme venait d'apparaître.

Pour Hermione, ce fut comme si tout s'effaçait, sauf lui. Son monde devint flou et elle ne put distinguer que son visage, son corps, sa prestance, alors qu'il avançait doucement vers elle. Drago s'arrêta devant elle. Ils se dévisagèrent.

Puis lentement, doucement, Drago tendit la main.

Et tout aussi lentement Hermione la saisit en se levant. Ce fut comme si ces trois années sans lui n'avaient jamais existé. Elle quitta la table des mariés, sans quitter une fois ses yeux du regard.

Et il l'embrassa. Doucement. Comme pour ne pas la briser. Le baiser durait, s'étirait. Seul le manque d'air les poussa à séparer leurs lèvres pour se tenir front contre front.

Et soudain, la foule explosa en cris et en applaudissements. Blaise Zabini fit son entrée près de Narcissa qui versait une larme. Le métis avait les yeux brillants. Narcissa lui sourit, moqueuse, et Blaise s'exclama,

-Quoi ? C'est le pollen, marraine !

-Nous sommes en septembre, Blaise, ricana-t-elle.

Soudain, Severus Rogue parut devant elle. Lucius était à Azkaban et il y mourrait certainement.

-Narcissa, m'accordes-tu cette danse ?

Narcissa rosit comme une adolescente qui connaît ses premières émois et ce fut au tour de Blaise de ricaner. Narcissa accepta la danse et Blaise partit jouer aux séducteurs devant les jumelles Patil.

Drago fit tournoyer sa belle sur la piste, la dévorant du regard.

-Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Elle rougit.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, Hermione. Tellement.

-Je suis désolée.

-Non, ma chérie. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

-Moi non plus, mon amour...moi non plus...

A la fin de la danse, Harry souleva Ginny dans ses bras sous les remarques très spirituelles et les rires de la foule, et l'embarqua jusque dans ses appartements pour la nuit de noces.

Drago et Hermione se sourirent.

La vie serait belle à présent.


End file.
